Togepi
Togepi (Japanese: トゲピー Togepy) is a baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship, which evolves into when exposed to a Shiny Stone. Biology Togepi is a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. Togepi does not shed its shell. The Egg has red and blue shapes on it. Togepi has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. Togepi has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet. Togepi is able to release poison from the spikes on its head. The anime has shown that it can retract into its shell, which it usually does to sleep. It is able to siphon the positive energy of others, and then release it to those in need of it. It has a very joyful nature. As a result, it is said that it shares its joy with those who take care of it. Because of its disposition, Togepi is seen as a sign of good luck, especially if a Trainer is capable of getting a sleeping Togepi to stand. Although rare in the wild, Togepi can most commonly be found living within the . In the anime Major appearances Misty's Togepi In Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, found a Pokémon Egg. It hatched into a in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and since was the first thing the baby Pokémon saw, it believed Misty to be its mother. At the end of A Togepi Mirage!, Princess Sara found the Togepi of Legend, and Misty left her Togepi, which had just evolved to , in the Mirage Kingdom to guard other Togepi in the Togepi Paradise. Other Multiple Togepi appeared in A Togepi Mirage! living in the Togepi Paradise. Princess Sara caught one of them. An unusually bratty female Togepi appeared in Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!. She used her cute qualities to manipulate people so she could cause mischief. A Togepi appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Togepi will appear in M21, under the ownership of Hisui. Minor appearances A Togepi appeared in I Choose You!, where it was playfully chasing a . Pokédex entries . Specific information about this Pokémon is still unavailable.}} |} |} . It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in .}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga was given an Egg created by Jasmine's Togetic from Professor Elm that later hatched into a Togepi named Togebo. Togebo's Egg first appeared in Stantler By Me, but Togebo wouldn't officially appear until Gligar Glide. Due to his abilities as a hatcher, Togebo was born with Gold's trouble-making habits, much to Professor Elm's displeasure. Despite this, Gold wasn't able to truly connect with Togebo until the climax of the , where he evolves into a Togetic and then a Togekiss via a Shiny Stone. In The Last Battle XIII another Togepi was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Togepi appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Togepi is one of the Pokémon owned by . It was the Egg hatched from Professor Elm's . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga borrowed Misty's Togepi in The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1). Later on in the chapter, he returns it back. Red also owned a Togepi that hatched in Welcome Back, Clefairy!! and was later traded away for a in Togepi's Determination. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Togepi is a Pokémon in the Magical Pokémon Journey series which first appeared in Eggcellent Togepi. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl When released from a Poké Ball, Togepi will use which will trigger , , , , or . Melee trophy information These adorable Spike Ball Pokémon hatch from eggs given out by Professor Elm's assistant. Common superstition holds that their shells are chock-full of happiness and that they become good-luck charms when handled with kindness. It's impossible to predict which ability a Togepi will call upon when it uses its move, so you'd better be ready! The Melee trophy incorrectly states that Togepi's first appearance was in Pokémon Gold and Silver. Togepi's first appearance was actually in Hey You, Pikachu!. Brawl trophy information "A Spike Ball Pokémon. It's said that its shell is filled with joy, and a proverb asserts that if you can get a sleeping Togepi to stand up, you will gain happiness. Togepi can lower its opponent's attack power using . Once it has become friends with its Trainer, Togepi evolves into Togetic." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Togepi once again appears as a Poké Ball summon. After being released, it will use to trigger either (causes stage darkness), (plants flower for gradual damage), (puts to sleep), (freezes) or (traps in the ground). Trophy information NA: This Fairy-type Pokémon grows by feeding off the happiness, fun, and kindness of others. It's always filled with joy! In Smash Bros., Togepi uses the unpredictable Metronome move on foes. This move can cause drowsiness, damaging-flower growth, or stage darkness. PAL: A Fairy-type Pokémon that's always sunny side up! It can siphon positive energy from people and spread it across the world. Its Metronome attack can have a wide variety of effects. Maybe it'll plunge the stage into darkness. Maybe it'll plant damage-dealing seeds on fighters' heads. Whatever it does, Togepi will leave fighters scrambling. Pokémon mini Togepi appears in the Pokémon mini game Togepi's Great Adventure. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Togepi is the leader of Team Glee, along with and . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Pokémon Center}} received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Pokémon Center}} |} |} received from in the Water Labyrinth}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}} , Trade}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} received from Cynthia in Eterna City (Poké Radar)}} received from Professor Elm's assistant in Violet City Poké Mart}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} received from an old woman in Lavaridge Town after obtaining the National Pokédex}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after performing a 10-block combo in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Endless Level 1, Endless Level 5, Forever Level 50, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mitonga Road, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Locomotive Café: Dash Race! (Reward), Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 1}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 7 Nacht Carnival: Stage 506}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 05}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35||}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15|*}} |Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=176 |name2=Togetic |type1-2=Fairy |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=468 |name3=Togekiss |type1-3=Fairy |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Togepi is the second Generation II Pokémon (after ) to appear in the Kanto series of the anime. It is also the first future generation Pokémon with a known name at the time of its appearance to appear in the anime. * The Togepi that is hatched from the Egg from Mr. Pokémon in will know , a move normally only available as an Egg Move. * While baby Pokémon are often revealed before the generation they debut in, Togepi is so far the only baby Pokémon to be revealed before . * On the DVD scene selection screen from Mewtwo Strikes Back, Togepi is listed as Pokémon #152. * In Pokémon Rumble Blast, when Togepi is attacking, it makes a different cry than its usual one that is heard. ** When it faints, however, the normal fainting cry it makes in the other games is heard. Origin Togepi appears to be based on the concept of a baby hatchling of any of a number of species of animals. It could also possibly be based on an Egg, with its evolutions based loosely on birds. Name origin Togepi and Togepy may be a combination of 刺 toge (spike) and ピヨピヨ piyopiyo (onomatopoeia for a bird chirping). It may also be a corruption of , usually pronounced tokebi in Japanese, which is a mythical being of Korean folklore. In other languages |fr=Togepi|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Togepi|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Togepi|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Togepi|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토게피 Togepi|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=波克比 Bōkèbĭ|zh_cmnmeaning=Rough transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_yue=波克比 Bōhākbéi|zh_yuemeaning=Rough transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=टोगेपी Togepi|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тогэпи Togepi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Misty's Togepi * Togebo * Togepi (MPJ) * Red's Togepi External links * |} Category:Baby Pokémon 175 175 Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Togepi fr:Togepi it:Togepi ja:トゲピー pl:Togepi zh:波克比 Category:Animals Category:Characters